


Grantaire's Sonnet

by maxwellthemajestickoala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Grantaire pov, M/M, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxwellthemajestickoala/pseuds/maxwellthemajestickoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sonnet I wrote for extra-credit in my English class. It is about Enjolras' death and from Grantaire's POV. Hope you all enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grantaire's Sonnet

Will you permit me to do so, my dear?  
May I take your hand and give you my life?  
It would have been enough to hold you near;  
But you can bend words to cut like a knife.  
You once called me a good-for-nothing-fool;  
I know that you are shocked to see me now.  
I jolted awake in my corner stool  
To see you there with dirt upon your brow.  
You raised the rebel flag above your head.  
Your eyes, so full of fire, showed no despair;  
You understood that you would soon be dead  
And face our friends who have just turned to air.  
Ten guards pointed rifles at your chest,  
I stood and joined you in eternal rest.


End file.
